You Belong With Me
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Sasori dan Sasuke bagaikan Pangeran, sedangkan Gaara adalah kutu buku anggota klub sastra. Bisakah Gaara bersaing dengan Sasori dan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura? Sekuel dari You're Not Sorry. Liriknya banyak yang diubah. Warning inside RnR please?


**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**You Belong With Me Taylor Swift**

**But this story, is purely pieces of my life**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Pairing : GaaSaku slight SasoSakuSasu**

**Warning : AU, ABAL, OOC, GAJE, Garing, Inspired On True Story dengan sedikit editan. Gaara disini pakai kacamata coklat. Ngga ada tatto kanji di dahinya. liriknya banyakan diubah~  
**

**A/N :Liriknya banyakan diubah gomen~ Udah janji sama si 'Gaara' di kehidupan nyata buat bikin cerita ini, jadinya dikebut seharian :D Happy reading! **

* * *

**Presenting :**

**You Belong With Me**

**Author :**

**Tsukimori Raisa  
**

* * *

_**You're on the phone with your boyfriend he's upset**_

_**He's going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do**_

* * *

.

**cherryblossom is now Online**

**cherryblossom said "Semoga ini yang terbaik :)"**

**bloodysand : **Sakura :)

**cherryblossom : **Senpai! XD

**bloodysand : **Sedang apa?

**cherryblossom : **Duduk di pojokan kamar hehe.

**cherryblossom : **Kalau senpai?

**bloodysand : **Ngapain? Seperti orang gila saja hahaha.

**bloodysand : **Ngerjain PR haha.

**bloodysand : **Statusnya kenapa?

**cherryblossom : **Memang aku gila :D baru tau ya? Hahaha.

**cherryblossom : **Wah senpai rajin XD pantas masuk IPA :D

**cherryblossom : **Ngga apa-apa kok :p

**bloodysand : **Jujur Sakura, aku tau kok. Ada masalah dengan Sasuke?

**cherryblossom : **Sudah lah senpai. Ngga usah dibahas.

**bloodysand : **Kalian putus?

**cherryblossom : **Putus?

**cherryblossom : **Tidak kok. Cuma ada sedikit masalah saja sih.

**bloodysand : **Apa? Boleh ku tau?

**cherryblossom : **Jadi ceritanya dia tidak ingat two month aniversary kami :D

**bloodysand : **Parah. Lalu bagaimana?

**cherryblossom :** Ah biarkan saja. Sudah biasa kok. Sudah lah senpai.

**bloodysand : **Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku pasti tidak akan lupa :p

**cherryblossom : **Haha beruntung ya gadis yang jadi pacar senpai :)

**bloodysand : **Haha ada-ada saja kau ini.

**cherryblossom : **Ah senpai ini. Memang benar kok :)

**bloodysand : **Sabar ya. Kau harus terbiasa. Ganbatte ne!

**cherryblossom :** Haha oke deh! Ganbatte!

**bloodysand :** Ini jam 12 malam. Tidur kau!

**cherryblossom : **Haha oke oke. Off sama-sama ya senpai!

**bloodysand : **Oke. Good Night Sakura :)

**cherryblossom : **Good Night Gaara-senpai :)

**cherryblossom is now Offline**

**bloodysand is now Offline**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk di pojok kamarnya. Di pipinya bersemu kemerahan, sementara matanya sembab. Baju atasannya basah oleh bulir-bulir air yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Bibir ranumnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sesak. Menyakitkan. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke bahkan tak menganggapnya sebagai pacar. Bagi Sasuke, sahabatnya nomor satu. Pacar mungkin dibawah teman derajatnya dimata Sasuke. Sakura semakin erat memeluk kakinya. Sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisan yang belum puas keluar. Isakannya tersamarkan oleh tetesan hujan yang seakan ikut bersedih atas kemalangannya.

Sebenarnya sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untuknya menangisi Sasuke. Sakura tau. Mau sebanyak atau selama apa pun ia menangis, Sasuke tak akan berubah. Ini sudah jadi keputusannya, dan seharusnya ia menerima konsekuensinya.

**TRING!**

Ponsel di tangan Sakura berdering sejenak. Sakura menekan tombol read pada ponselnya, membaca pesannya.

* * *

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Sakura, sudah bulat dengan keputusanmu itu?

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Iya. Kita putus. Gomen.**

**

* * *

**

**TRING!**

**

* * *

**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Terima kasih. Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan Sasori.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Tidak akan. Hahaha aku hanya ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama.**

**

* * *

**

**TRING!**

**

* * *

**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Lakukan saja. Kita tetap berteman kan?

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Ya. Selamanya.**

* * *

Tangisan Sakura kembali terdengar. Dilemparnya ponsel baru pemberian ibunya itu ke permadani putihnya. Ia pun kembali merunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kembali menangis meraung-raung, menahan sesak yang seakan ingin mengoyak dadanya sampai puas.

Mudah bagi Sakura untuk menyembunyikan keadaan hati dan kenyataan yang terjadi dari Gaara. Mana bisa Sakura menyembunyikan kesedihannya, putus dari seseorang yang sudah ia suka sejak pertama kali bertemu? Semua harapannya tertumpu pada Sasuke dan sekarang harapannya pupus karena Sasuke tak percaya padanya, dan lebih percaya pada teman-temannya kalau ia berselingkuh dengan Sasori.

Seperti kata Gaara tadi, '_Kau harus terbiasa. Ganbattene!'_

* * *

_**I'm in my room is a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like**_

_**'Cause he'll never know your story like I do**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disisi lain. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris jadeitnya menatap ponsel merah slidenya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan pucatnya menelusuri helai-helai rambut merahnya, menjambaknya karena kesal. "Sakura.."

Alunan musik jenis Power-Puff membuat bising suasana kamar bernuansa kremnya. Gaara-nama pemuda itu, menekan dadanya dengan tangannya kuat-kuat, berharap rasa sakit yang menelusup relung hatinya itu menghilang.

_Haruno_ _Sakura_.

Hanya serangkaian nama. Namun itu sanggup membuat hati Gaara berdebar ketika mendengarnya. Gaara tau kalau ia menginginkan Sakura. Tapi apa dayanya, sekarang gadis ini sudah memiliki Sasuke, si ketua klub sepak bola itu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**But he wear White Shirt, I wear T-shirt**_

_**He's Football Captain and I'm on the bleacher**_

_**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up**_

_**And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke itu ibarat _prince charming. _Tampan, kaya raya, striker handal, ketua klub paling tenar se-Konoha Gakuen-Klub Sepak bola, banyak gadis yang bermimpi ingin menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan sampai ada fan girlsnya segala. Gaara merasa tak ada bandingannya dengan Sasuke. Gaara hanya anggota klub Sastra. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik. Charming dan Awkward.

Tapi selama ini hanya Gaara yang tau kapan Sakura menangis, kapan Sakura bersedih, dan kapan Sakura menginginkan sesuatu. Sebaliknya, Sasuke malah menjadi penyebab semua kesedihan Sakura.

* * *

_**If you could see if I'm the one who understand you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

* * *

"Seharusnya kamu bersamaku.." ucap Gaara lirih. Dikepalkannya erat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa bertahan dengan sikap cowok seperti dia?"

Gaara kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dalam semua perdebatannya tentang gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"You belong with me.." bisik Gaara pelan, sesaat setelah melirik foto di ponselnya. Dimana disitu dua sosok sahabat berambut merah dan pink, tertawa bersama, dengan tangan sang gadis yang merangkul si pemuda dengan casual. Kedua mata hijau mereka menyorot bahagia. Merah dan Pink, Jadeit dan Emerald. Berimbang.

* * *

**d^^b**

* * *

_**Walking the street with you and your brown old skirt**_

_**I can help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to my self**_

_**'Hey, isn't this easy'**_

* * *

"..Gaara-senpai! Mendengarkan aku tidak sih?"

Gaara tergagap, lalu menoleh perlahan, menatap sosok yang barusan membuyarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Ia lalu membetulkan kaca mata berbingkai coklat yang bertengger di depan kedua mata jadeitnya dengan jari tengahnya. "Gomenne.."

Sebulan berlalu sejak sebulanan hari jadi Sakura dan Sasuke. Kini mereka putus, dan Sakura bertingkah layaknya orang gila selama beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya dia normal kembali. Seminggu setelah itu, Sakura jadian dengan Sasori, dan malah menjodoh-jodohkan Gaara dengan seorang temannya yang bernama Matsuri. Dan kini, Gaara bermaksud menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Sakura, dengan dalih membicarakan tentang bagaimanakah si Matsuri ini.

"Senpai jahat! Padahal aku kan sedang menjelaskan apa yang barusan Senpai tanyakan padaku!" Sakura balik badan, pipinya menggembung, sementara dahinya berkerut.

"Ah gomen! Tadi aku kepikiran si Matsuri yang kau bilang suka padaku itu.." ucap Gaara asal, sambil menarik-narik lengan putih susu Sakura. Sementara degup jantung Gaara sudah terasa semakin kencang ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Cahaya terik matahari menelusup masuk lewat kaca jendela polos yang seakan ingin menyinari seluruh gedung dengan tiga tingkatan ini. Gaara menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok di depan kelas, sementara Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya. Beberapa siswi nampak kasak-kusuk memperhatikan keakraban mereka berdua. Sementara yang jadi pusat perhatian tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Jadi Senpai suka Matsuri juga?" kali ini suara Sakura menurun nadanya, sambil melirik melalui celah helaian rambut halusnya.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu.." ucap Gaara tergagap. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala, menggaruk-garuk karena grogi. Bagaimana tidak? Ditatap begitu oleh Sakura membuat pikiran Gaara kacau. 'Ini tak akan mudah..'

"Lalu Senpai suka siapa?" pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari bibir ranum Sakura, sorot mata polos ikut menambahkan kesan tak sengaja.

"A-aku suka orang yang sudah dekat denganku. Bukan yang belum kenal seperti si Matsuri itu.." ucap Gaara, agak grogi kalau membahas masalah seperti ini. Suara debaran jantungnya pun terdengar hingga ke telinganya, namun tetap saja si pemuda satu ini tetap ingin stoic facenya menutupi segala yang berkecamuk dalam dada bidangnya.

"Wah wah.. Berarti Senpai punya orang yang disuka sekarang ya? Aku kira tidak loh hahaha.." tanya Sakura, binar-binar muncul dari sorot mata emeraldnya. Sementara pipi Gaara bersemu kemerahan seiring detak jantung tak menentu gara-gara disuguhi senyuman manis oleh Sakura. Ditembak begitu, Gaara hanya diam. Lalu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Ti-tidak.." Gaara kembali gugup. 'Oh tuhan aku ingin segera pergi dari sini!'

"Bohong. Pasti ada! Siapa?" Sakura menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata jadeit Senpainya yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kaca mata coklatnya.

"A-e.. Eto.." sumpah rasanya jantung Gaara seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya erat, sementara lidahnya masih kelu untuk berkilah.

"Sakura, Gaara!"

keduanya menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda lain berambut semerah bata dengan sepasang bola mata hazel menawan. Akasuna no Sasori, si kipper kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen. Gaara mendengus melihat kedatangan Sasori yang seakan menginterupsi keakraban Gaara dan Sakura. Tapi setidaknya ada rasa terima kasih yang harus Gaara sampaikan karena Sasori telah menyelamatkannya dari situasi barusan. "Sasori-senpai!"

"_Sayang_, tadi malam pesanku tidak dibalas. Kenapa?" tanya Sasori aneh. Bagi Gaara, Sasori adalah lawan yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Setelah putus dari Sasuke, Sakura memang jadian dengan Sasori. Entah karena apa, setahu Gaara, selama ini Sakura cerita kalau Sasori lah yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke dan dirinya putus. Tapi tak apa, Sasori berimbang dengan Sasuke. Ah lagi-lagi Gaara merasa kalah dibandingkan oleh Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Sakura, aku permisi ya.." ucap Gaara, lalu melengos begitu saja meninggalkan sahabatnya mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Eh, bukannya tadi kita mau ke kantin sama-sama ya, Gaara-senpai?" seru Sakura, membuat kedua pemuda itu terdiam.

Gaara menoleh sedikit, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Rasanya aku sangat lapar. Lagi pula ada pacarmu. Jadi aku ke kantin duluan ya, jaa~"

Gaara menghilang di balik persimpangan koridor. Sementara si gadis bermata emerald itu masih menatap sisa bayangan Gaara dengan tatapan aneh. Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu.

* * *

**d^^b**

* * *

_**And you've got smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't see it in a while since he brought you down**_

_**You said you've fine I know you better than that**_

_**Hey watcha doing with a boy like that?**_

* * *

Dua insan duduk berdampingan di sebuah meja kantin, di temani beberapa dari anggota klub Cheers dan Sepak Bola. Ada Sasori disitu. Sakura tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat melawak, menyenangkan teman-temannya. Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

Sementara jauh disudut kantin, duduk tiga orang murid kelas tiga yang sedang asik makan. Tak jarang salah satu diantara mereka tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan kawanan populer itu. Mata jadeitnya hanya menyorot pada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah pemuda berambut merah bata jabrik. Merah dan Pink. Warna yang sangat kontras dan cocok. Si cantik dan si baby face. Serasi.

Dirasanya sesak menghampiri dada Gaara. Gaara membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu kembali menatap dua kawan didepannya. Gadis bercepol dua didepan Gaara memperhatikan si bocah berambut merah bingung. "Masih mengejar Sakura?"

Ditembak begitu, Gaara hanya terdiam, menggigit potongan pertama sandwich tunanya. Tenten-nama gadis itu, menatap sosok disampingnya yang asik membaca buku pelajaran. "Neji, gimana tuh?"

"Si Naruto itu kalau tidak salah mengincar Sakura juga kan? Lalu Sasori, seenaknya dia jadian dengan Sakura begitu saja, tanpa perduli padamu.." Neji lalu membalik halaman bukunya, tanpa menoleh kearah dua temannya.

"Ah ya sudah biarkan. Kalau Sakura suka Sasori, ya syukur.." Gaara berkata cuek sambil mengunyah gigitan pertama sandwichnya itu.

"Syukur, syukur.. Nanti kalau si Sakura putus dengan Sasori, terus jadian dengan si Naruto, yang ada bibi Kagura malah kelimpungan merayumu yang makin menolak untuk makan.." Tenten menjitak pelan jidat Gaara, membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak kok, tidak akan.." ucap Gaara, sambil mengusap pelan dahinya yang memerah.

* * *

_**He wear Sport Shoes, I wear Sneakers**_

_**He's Football Captain, I'm on a bleachers**_

_**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up**_

_**And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

* * *

Gaara kembali melirik kearah Sakura. Tepat pada saat itu, Sasori menggerakkan tangannya dengan casual merangkul Sakura lembut, membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan pancaran yang sangat bahagia. Senyuman yang tak pernah Gaara dapat dari Sakura. Sesuatu kembali menyesaki hati pemuda berambut merah itu. Ditundukannya kepalanya, sementara nafasnya memburu menahan gejolak di dalam yang seakan ingin mengoyak dadanya, mencari jalan keluar.

"Tunggu putusnya saja.."

Gaara menoleh, menatap dua kawannya yang nyengir watados. Gaara ikut tersenyum.

* * *

**d^^b**

**

* * *

**

_**If you could see if I'm the one who understand you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

* * *

Terik sinar matahari menyorot, mencuri-curi celah dari balik daun, ke arah pelosok gedung berlantai tiga ini. Suara decitan sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai porselen itu ikut membahana suasana. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan dengan langkah cepat, sementara peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Sesekali di betulkannya letak kacamata yang sedikit melenceng itu. Di tangan kanannya terlihat beberapa lembar kertas yang digenggam erat. Mata jadeitnya melirik gesit kesetiap papan nama yang menamai setiap ruangan.

Gaara-nama pemuda itu, berbanjir peluh hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan teman-temannya akan berita yang sampai saat ini masih membuatnya penasaran. Apa kira-kira yang terjadi disaat bel pulang sudah berdentang dan hampir tujuh puluh persen murid dan guru sudah meninggalkan gedung ini.

Gaara sampai di ruang 1-1-1, ruangan yang dijanjikan Tenten akan membuka rahasia yang membuat Gaara penasaran. Tepat saat tangan pemuda berkacamata ini akan menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan ini, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam.

"Jadi cuma karena balas dendam?" suara alto terdengar mendominasi keributan didalamnya.

"Sudah Sasori! Kau sudah dengar alasan Sakura kan? Sekarang pergi!" usir seseorang dari dalam. Gaara mengenalnya, suara Tenten.

"Tidak! Itu tidak masuk akal! Lagian balas dendam karena apa? Salahku apa? Yang ada aku yang disakiti disini!" suara alto itu kembali menyeruak. Suara Sasori.

"Kamu yang buat Sakura dan Sasuke putus!" suara lain bersua.

Gaara tak tahan. Ia lalu menggerakkan kenop dalam genggaman tangannya, lalu membuka pintu kelas itu lebar-lebar. Tampak sekitar lima orang gadis dan lima orang laki-laki dalam ruangan tersebut. Semua mata memandang kearah Gaara. Termasuk Sasori yang sedang berhadapan dengan Neji dan Tenten, Sakura yang sedang dikerubungi oleh Konan dan Tayuya. Sementara di sisi kanan Sakura ada Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil melirik malas kearah Gaara. Ada Naruto, Suigetsu dan Karin berdiri dibelakang Sasori.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara, sambil melirik tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Tanya saja Gaara-senpai kalau tidak percaya! Gaara-senpai juga tau!" ucap Tayuya, serentak membuat Gaara membatu ditempatnya. Tau apa? Pertemuan ini saja merupakan kejutan baginya.

"A-aku.." Gaara terhenyak, tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu disadarinya satu hal. "Eh? Sasori dan Sakura putus?"

Kedua alis Sasori bertaut. "Kenapa? Senang kau, kacamata eh?"

Gaara menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga dirasanya kuku-kukunya itu menusuk telapak tangannya. "Kasihan."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sasori meninggi, seakan menantang Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam. Menatap langsung kedalam bola mata hazel Sasori dari balik kacamatanya. Dia tau kalau dirinya membalas perkataan Sasori, yang ada perkelahian dimulai.

"Heh kacamata! Kalau tau sesuatu, ucapkan dong!" Sasori mulai menyulut perkelahian.

Gaara masih bersabar. "Dinginkan kepalamu Sasori. Ini masalahmu dengan wanita, bukan laki-laki!"

"Ah terserah kau lah, pecundang!" Sasori menatap Gaara rendah.

"Aku bukan pecundang!" seru Gaara marah, dihentakannya kakinya keras, membuat suasana hening kembali.

"Buktikan."

"Ha?" Gaara menatap aneh kearah Karin. "Apa maksudmu, Karin?"

"Buktikan kalau kau bukan pecundang, ya kan Sui?" Karin dengan santai menggamit lengan kanan Suigetsu, sementara si Hiu cuma diam sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ini bukan pertarungan kalian berdua, Sasori-senpai, dan Gaara." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sasori-senpai, Sakura dan aku memang merencanakan balas dendam terhadapmu yang seenaknya bikin gosip tentang kedekatan kalian berdua-kau dan Sakura, yang mengada-ada."

"Lalu kalau tau begitu kenapa putus?" tanya Gaara yang memang mengutamakan kebahagian Sakura.

"Karena kami berdua merasa memang inilah yang terbaik." Sakura yang dipeluk oleh Tayuya pun mencoba bicara.

"Ha.." Sasori terkekeh kecil, lalu tertawa bebas hingga memenuhi sudut ruangan. "Alasan konyol. Salah sendiri kenapa kamu-Sasuke, tidak percaya pacarmu sendiri!"

"Diam kau!" Sasuke menggertak pelan. "Pokoknya disini sudah tidak ada lagi yang mesti di pertanyakan. Kalau Sasori sakit hati, wajar. Seharusnya malah lebih sakit dari ini!"

"Masih sayang sama Sakura toh.." Sasori tertawa menyeringai, "balikan lagi saja.."

"Bodoh! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kami akan jadi teman, selamanya!" Sakura kali ini berseru. Membuat Sasori diam.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Terserah kalian saja.." Sasori balik badan, membuat teman-temannya pun segera keluar dari kelasnya Sakura. Lalu saat berpapasan dengan Gaara, Sasori menepuk pundak Gaara. "_Setelah ini mungkin saja kau sasarannya. Awas saja, nanti sakit hati sepertiku.. _Hahaha_.."_

Gaara menepis tangan Sasori yang seenaknya nangkring begitu saja di pundaknya. "Haha tidak akan. Memangnya kau?"

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil, meremehkan argumentasi dari Gaara. Lalu mereka berempat menghilang dari koridor anak kelas satu. Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang masih ditenangkan Tayuya. Sepertinya Gaara sangat terlambat, sehingga melewatkan moment yang sempat membuat Sakura ketakutan, hingga mengundang Tenten dan Neji yang notabene anak kelas 3-1-1, dan mengundang si Sasuke, anak kelas 2-5-3.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gaara pelan, pada Sasuke yang hanya melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata jadeit Gaara. Dan ia pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, hingga membuat Gaara merasa harus menonjok Sasori dengan keras. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori mencegat Sakura sebelum pulang sekolah, menanyakan keputusan kemarin sore yang diambil Sakura, akan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Lalu beberapa teman Sasori ikut memanggil Sasuke, Tenten dan Neji. Dan Tenten pun, memanggil Gaara.

"Sakura.." Gaara memanggil nama itu seanggun mungkin.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menoleh. Sorot mata emeraldnya terlihat sendu. "Ya, senpai?"

"Jangan menangis lagi.." ucap Gaara, pelan, sepertinya sangat malu. Dan memang, detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan ditatap begitu oleh Sakura.

"Iya.." Sakura menghapus air matanya. Lalu kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Gaara, yang disambut dengan rona merah disekitar wajah Gaara. "Terima kasih ya, selama ini selalu membuatku senang dan selalu mendengar keluh-kesahku.."

"Ya." Gaara hanya mengangguk. Gugup, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi.

* * *

**d^^b**

* * *

_**Oh I remember you drivin' to my house, in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you 'bout to cry**_

_**I know you're favorite song, and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me..**_

* * *

Gaara meraih buku pelajaran Kimia-nya, lalu bersandar pada dinding kamarnya yang sudah dialasi bantal. Sejenak matanya menyapu seluruh halaman yang terpampang didepan kacamata coklatnya itu. Tangan kirinya meraih sekotak coklat, hadia ulang tahun yang tadi ia dapat dari Matsuri. Jujur saja Gaara tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Matsuri. Tapi Gaara hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik pada gadis itu. Lalu tangan kirinya memasukan bongkahan bulat coklat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menghembuskan nafas lega. Bukan apa-apa, tapi mungkin sekarang Sakura bisa kembali tersenyum lagi. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah cukup senang dengan hanya bisa dekat begini dengan Sakura. Tapi entah mengapa, gejolak dalam dadanya berkata lain, sepertinya kalau Gaara tidak cepat-cepat, maka sesuatu dalam dirinya akan menyiksanya setiap saat dengan rasa sesak yang serasa mencekik lehernya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel merah Gaara berdering. Dengan cepat Gaara meraihnya, lalu segera mendorong slidenya agar ponselnya. "Ya?"

"Gaara-senpai, buka jendela kamarmu.."

"Ha?" Gaara sesaat linglung, lalu segera beralih pada kaca jendelanya, dan membukanya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan t-shirt soft pink dengan paduan rok mengembang dibagian bawah, serta sepatu flatshoes, berdiri dibawah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih dengan pita merah menghiasinya. "Otanjobi Omedetto, Gaara.."

Gaara menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya, perasaan senang meliputi dadanya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipinya. "Nanda yo.."

"Turun dong!" Sakura menurunkan sebelah alisnya, kerepotan membawa hadiah yang begitu besar.

"Hai hai.." ucap Gaara malas, lalu segera saja ia melompat turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu, lalu menjejak tanah dengan sukses. "Repot-repot hanya untuk ini?"

"I-iya.." jawab Sakura, sedikit limbung saat akan berjalan ke arah Gaara dengan kotak besar berukuran dua kali lipat badannya itu.

"Arigato!" Gaara meraih kotak tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di tanah. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Kawaii.."

Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi Sakura. Gugup, ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping. "Te—"

"Senang sekali, aku kira kau lupa ulang tahunku.." Gaara terkekeh, memotong ucapan terimakasih dari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Gomen, aku cuma bisa ngasih ini.."

Gaara menggeleng. "Ada kamu di sini juga, sudah membuatku senang.."

"Eto.." Sakura menatap tangan Gaara yang kini bergerak kearah kacamatanya, lalu melepaskannya. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu diam, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Gaara tanpa kacamata yang diakuinya sangat tampan. Sanggup membuat fans Sasori kabur semua, dan beralih pada Gaara.

"Hanya dengan adanya kamu, si Kouhai kesayanganku ini, sudah cukup membuat hari ini terasa sempurna, Sakura.. Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot begini.." Gaara nyengir, membuat degup jantung Sakura seakan dipompa dua kali lebih cepat.

* * *

_**Can't you see if I'm the one who understand you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me..**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby,**_

_**You belong with me..**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih pipi mungil Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, mengecup rasa manis dan lembut dari bibir Sakura. Lalu mata Jadeit dan Emerald itu saling bertatapan. "Aishiteru!"

Semburat merah muda di pipi Sakura mampu menyamai warna rambut Sakura. "E-eto.."

"Jangan ngomong lagi! Pokoknya sudah ku katakan!" Gaara menatap ke arah kado besar disampingnya. Sementara Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Gaara. Gaara nyengir lagi, membuat degup jantung Sakura serasa dipompa semakin cepat. "Go-gomen!"

"Doita," Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Baru kali ini ya, ada orang menyatakan dengan nada nyolot haha.."

Gaara hanya tertawa. Ia akui itu memang aneh, dan diluar dugaan kalau Gaara akan mengucapkannya. "Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Memangnya barusan Senpai nanya ya?" Sakura mendelik jahil.

"Hai hai.." Gaara menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Wanna be my girl?"

Sakura tersenyum. perasaan deg-degan yang meliputi dirinya mendadak berubah menjadi senang. "Yes."

* * *

_**You belong with me..**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me..**_

_**You belong with me..**_

* * *

*** OWARI *  
**

* * *

**Bagaimana Mina? Garing ya? aduh saya tau..**

**Saya ngikutin alur lagu, sambil nyamain sama cerita aslinya. Dimana cerita aslinya dirombak sana-sini. Aduh gomen, jadi inspired, bukan based on lagi hahaha :D**

**udah gitu banyakan dari liriknya dirubah biar masuk kecerita. gomeennnnn Tayloooorrr**

**Gomen kalau bikin sweatdrop dan jawsdrop.**

**Gomeeeen DX**

**Berkenan review? Sankyuuuuuuuu**

**Jadi mina, Review please?**


End file.
